Losing a Brother
by CluelessLeaf
Summary: Len died and Rin is abused by her mother because she blames her for his death.
1. Chapter 1

**Whopee do! another fanfic!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid****

* * *

><p>The pieces of the once pale white china plate scattered along the floor, dangerously close to the 10 year old girl who was hold up her arms in defence from the fingernails trying to scratch her face.<p>

"Why can't you do anything right! Why do you always cause trouble to those around you!" The woman yelled as her arms pulled onto the small figure's hair.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The little girl said as her hands locked onto the woman's wirst, trying to pull the hand away.

"'Sorry' won't do anything! Do you know how much misery you caused to this family?" And with that, she threw the child against the wall and left the room.

The little girl was left sobbing on the floor, repeatingly saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I really am sorry!**(1)**"

The Kagamine family weren't always like this, things were much easier, happier infact. But it changed, once they lost something precious, something irreplaceable, Kagamine Len.

_Rin was running to Len in the park "Len, look at the pretty flowers!" She showed the handful of flowers in her hand._

_He nodded in agreement and took a flower a out and put it in her hair "Now the flower is more pretty." Causing Rin to blush._

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Rin giggled, there weren't that many boys who say that this age._

_"It's getting dark, let's go home." Rin nodded._

_They were on the curve waiting until the light turn green and Rin turn to her brother spoke "You know…sometimes I get the feeling mum loves you more."_

_He turned to her with a confused look "Really? I've never noticed." _

_Rin shrugged and look in front of her again. __The walking green man turned on so they started walking, as they were in the middle of the lane Rin caught a glimpse of red before Len shouted "Rin!" and pushed her._

_"Ow…Len, did you have to push that hard? My but hurts…Len…?" She looked at what was in front of her, Len lying on the floor with is head bleeding. "Len!"_

A car turned in the street as they were walking and would have hit both of them if it weren't for Len. Soon Rin found out how much their mother prefered Len over her. Her dad tried to stop her everytime but then started saving his daughter less and less and gave up after two months and started coming home later. It had been six months after Len died and her mother still blamed her other child, the other twin, his other half.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I know Rin's beat up and stuff, but I couldn't help but to think it would sound better in Japanese, "Gomenasai, gomenasai. Hontoni gomenasai!" see?<strong>

**Let me say this before it's too late: THIS STORY ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE! Sure, it might seem ineresting or totally cliche but I can't think of anything after two chapters!**

**So...who should I put as the parents? Ocs? Vocaloids? Utauloids? Engloids? Voyakiloids? Do tell, I can't think of any.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I don't like the title but couldn't think of something else. Any suggestions or should it stay the same?**

**Sorry for any errors.**

**-CluelessLeaf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Having a cold is so worth it when you can skip school! Actually, school started about an hour and a half ago but who cares? This chapter is set a month after Len died, okay? I don't know why I did it, I just did.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid****

* * *

><p><em>—One month after Len's death—<em>

The school bell just rang, signaling the students they can leave. As Rin was packing her bag the teacher spoke "Kagamine-san, can you stay for a moment? I have something to talk to you about."

Everyone gave Rin a sympathy look before leaving. Rin gave a worried look before walking to the teacher's desk. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just…after the accident you seem to distance yourself from everyone and we're worried about you."

Rin's frowned before smiling "It's okay! I'm strong so I'll make it through!"

"Really? Then why is it that you have more injuries?" The woman lifted her hand and pointed to the scratches on her face and hands.

"Oh! Yesterday, after school, I saw a big, fat, ugly cat and we had a fight!" She streched out her hands to empathise.

The teacher smiled gently. "So there are no problems at home?"

Rin's face turned into a frown and her foot started to kick an imaginary pebble. "Mum is still sad about it, but me and dad are trying to help."

"Oh, well, if you need any help you know where to go right?" Rin nodded.

"Well, you can go now."

Rin let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the classroom. Once she was out of the building she saw her friends ahead at the front gates and met up with them. She and Len had be friends with Rei and Rui ever since kindergarden, they befriended eachother because they were twins.

That made Rin wonder, their friendship exist because they were twins, but Rin doesn't have a twin anymore. Does that mean they'll leave her? She stopped her tracks, the twins turned their heads looking at her.

"Rin-chan, is something wrong?" asked Rui.

"Rui-chan, Rei-kun, you remember how we became friends, right?" They nodded, then Rei spoke.

"We were the other pair of twins and we thought it'ld (or is it "it'd"?) be cool if we were friends."

"But Len isn't here anymore…" The Kagene twins frowned at the statement.

"That doesn't mean we're not friends." Rei said in a serious voice. Rui walked towards Rin and grabbed her arm. "That's right Rin, we'll always be your friends."

Rin's eyes started to water and she broke into a sob with Rui comforting her.

—Time skip—

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Rin exclaimed and skipped towards the door and waved goodbye at them. They waved back and started walking away.

Once they they were out of sight Rin turned towards the door, slowly opening it and tiptoed in. She closedd the door as quietly as she could and sighed as she turned around just to be greeted by her mother with an angry expression.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"I-I was at school." Her mother slapped her.

"Why did I get a call from your teacher asking about you injuries! You spoke didn't you!"

"I-I didn't say an-anything!"

"Lair!" She grabbed Rin by the hair and threw on the floor and walked into another room. Once she came back she had a broom in her hand and started hitting the ten year old with it.

"Len was..*smack*...always a...*smack*...good boy...*smack*...He never lied *smack*...unlike you! *smack*"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

—Time skip—

The brown haired man walked into his house just to see his wife beating their child.

"Ellen! Stop it! You're hurting Rin!" He grabbed the woman, trying to stop her.

"That's the purpose! That demon child took away our son!" She struggled and pointed accusingly at the girl.

"You don't know what you talking about! Calm down! Rin, go to your room!" Rin stumbled while standing up before running upstairs to her room and locked the door, she couldn't help but to hear her mother shouting "That's Len's room, not yours!'

She slid down the door and broke into a sob once more.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The parents are Ocs, Ellen and Eric. Ellen with blonde hair and blue eyes, Eric with brown hair and hazel eyes.<strong>

**I originally wanted Miku to be Rin's friend but after reading OtakuGirl347's review I thought of making Rinta and Lenka as the friends then I imagined it in my head then was like "It's not two set's of twins, it's a QUADRUPLET!" so I made it Rui and Rei instead.**

**I want to thank Aiko Namine, OtakuGirl347 and TsundereMe for reviewing.**

**I will change the name of the story later, maybe two or three chapters, maybe later. Sorry for any errors.**

**-CluelessLeaf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if it took me too long updated. (But I don't think it took me _that_ long)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid****

* * *

><p>—Two months after Len's Death (April)—<p>

"Hey Rin-chan, let's go flower viewing tomorrow!" Rui exclaimed with a big smile.

"Huh? Why?" Rin asked before plopping another piece of orange in her mouth.

"Well, during the last two months we did nothing together and it's _boring_ being alone with Rei."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ boring!" Rei shouted.

"Yeah, but I want to spend more time with Rin-chan!" Rui shouted back.

"What! I'm not good enough for you! I'm your twin!" He banged his fist against the table.

"That's not what I mean! I just need some girl talk, that's all!" Rin's eye's darted back and forth from each of the twins as they shouted comebacks at eachother.

"Don't involve me in that!"

"You're the who wants to be involved!"

"I don't want to be involved with that crap!"

"Which is why I want to be with Rin!"

"Why didn't you say so!"

"You didn't let me!"

There was a spark of electricty between the twins as they glared at eachother before they turn away, giving off a "hmph" sound. Rin put up her right hand awkwardly before speaking.

"Um…I'll go, so please, don't fight…"

Rui's face turned into a bright smile and grabbed Rin's hand.

"I knew I can always rely on you, Rin-chan! Unlike a certain someone…" Her eyes trailed to Rei, indicating it was him. He just grunted and muttered "Tch, girls…" in response.

Rin started to panic, and tried to change the subject before another fight broke out. "Um, when and where are we going to meet?"

"How about at your house at 10?"

"No!" Rin yelled, there was no way she can let them in her house, not with how the family is. Rui gave a questioining look.

"Why?"

"Um, well, mum's been really sad since the accident and, er... whenever she sees me she'll think of him and you guys were also friends with him and, er..."

"Oh. Then how about my place at 10?"

"Okay, I guess. Who's preparing what?"

"You get the blanket, I prepare the food, Rei can take the drinks."

Rei choked on his food and had a coughing fit. Once he calmed down he looked up at Rui.

"I don't recall anyone saying I was coming."

"Well you are, isn't that what it's about? Friends, family and stuff?"

"But there's only us three and we're only a bunch of fifth graders!"

"So? That doesn't change the fact we've been together since we were like, what? Five?"

"I would rather be playing video games."

"Then bring your Game Boy or something!"

Rin stood up and packed up her things.

"The bell's about to ring so I'll get going."

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be longer but I'll cut here or else it's going to give me a migraine.<strong>

**I found that some people weren't very happy with the fact that Miku wasn't Rin's friend and er...Sorry? pleasedon'thurtme!**

**...*nervous laugh* yeah... maybe I shouldn't have mention that.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**-CluelessLeaf**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I want to thank umm for pointing out that mistake, thank you. *bows***

**Now on with the story!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid****

* * *

><p>—Next day—<p>

Rin let out a sigh of relief once she found out that her mother went out for the day. She took the picnic blanket like Rui said, but she felt like she should be bringing more stuff so she took a packet of hard candy and left the house.

—Time skip—

Once she arrived at their house she rang the door bell.

_"Re-i! Get the door! It's probably Rin-chan!"_

_"You get it! I'm busy!"_

_"Well, I'm busy making the food!"_

_"I bet the thing you call "food" is inedible and is a weapon to kill every living creature that swallows it!"_

_"Baka! My food isn't that bad and you know it!"_

_"Well, how could I tell when I have you shoving it down my throat?"_

_"You were planning on not eating it!"_

_"The last time I ate your food I got food poisining!"_

_"I was six at the time! I couldn't tell if the egg was rotten or not!"_

_"You smell it before cooking!"_

_"It was boiled!"_

_"Shut up! I'm killing the boss!"_

_"_That'_s what you're busy for!"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_*bang!* *hit!* *smack!* *thump!*_

~silence~

And the one who opened the door turned out to be Rui.

"Oh, Rin-chan! Sorry for not getting the door earlier, me and Rei had a little bit of a disagreement."

"It's okay. Hi Rei-kun."

"hi Rin…" Rei was at the stairs holding the handrail for support with a lump on his head and a few scratches here and there.

"I'm just about finished packing the food, make yourself at home." Rui walked back to the kitchen.

Rin looked around before looking at Rei who had two glasses in his hands. "Where are your parents?"

"They're on a date." He handed a glass of orange juice for her and a glass of chocolate milk for himself.

"Oh. Thanks." She took the glass and drank some of it. "How did the fight with the boss go?"

"Not well."

"Hmm…" There was a silence that Rin did like too well so she decided to do something else. "I'm going to check on Rui."

"Hey Rui-chan, need any help?"

"Hn? No, I'm done!"

"Really?" She looked over and saw the stack bento boxes together. "Can I take a look?'

"Sure!" She took off the lid which showed tamagoyaki (rolled eggs), octopus-shaped hot dogs, spam musubi and onigiri. "Rei can be picky so I made something different."

"Wow Rui-chan, you're amazing!"

"Really? Rei doesn't think so."

"You'll make the perfect housewife!"

Rui blushed furiously at the last statement and stuttered.

"W-w-what are you t-talking about Rin-chan! Y-you know that it's a long way to go! I want to finish high school before getting married a-and…"

_"No man in their right mind would ever want to marry you."_

Rui stopped at the hand gesures she was making and looked at the doorway Rei entered.

"What did you say?"

"I said that no one would want to marry you. Are you deaf or something?"

Rui eyes were covered by her bangs with her face red and her body shaking.

"Rei you idiot!" And with that she ran out the kitchen through the other doorway. You can hear footsteps heading upstairs and a door slaming closed.

"Did…I say something wrong?" Rin asked. She was worried, maybe if she didn't say Rui would make a great housewife this fight might have been avoided. Today and yesterday most of the fights had been due to her, when Rui asked Rin to go flower viewing with her, when she asked who's preparing what, when she came and rang the door bell and then, just now.

Rei ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go talk to her, you stay here." He left the kitchen to upstairs. Once there was a click you can here souting.

_"How did you get in? I locked the door!"_

_"Ow, Rui! This is also my room! Of course I would have the key!"_

_"What are you doing here!"_

_"Isn't it obvious! To talk to you, duh."_

You can hear a thud and some shuffling before the door creaked close. Rin was in the kitchen wondering what happened. She was worried if she got the twins into a big fight. They may not act like it, but they were close, closer then normal siblings, they were twins after all. Just like her and Len.

_'Len...'_ Rin shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking depressing thoughts or else Len would be sad too. He didn't save her life just so she could-

"Sorry for the wait, Rui was crying." Rei's voice cut her off thoughts and she looked to their direction. Clearly Rui was crying, she was standing behind her brother with her eyes red and puffy, she was sniffing a bit and her right hand was trying to wipe the tears away. Rin looked over to her other hand, holding Rei's. She smiled and shook her head no.

"No, it's alright. It wasn't that long."

"Really?" Rui asked in a small was almost a whisper, sniffing a bit.

"Really." Rin nodded smiling. Rui let out a giggle.

"Hey Rui, hurry up and pack the food. We're going flower viewing aren't we?" Rei asked, eye rolling at the girl scene before him.

Rui let go of his hand and sticked her tounge out and walked towards the counter saying "Yeah yeah, Mr grumpy pants, just don't get your panties in a knot."

"I don't wear panties!"

"You know I wasn't serious about it."

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up."

"All I have to do is put on the lid and we're most likely ready." She said while putting on the lid then putting the beno boxes in a back-and-white bag. She sighed and looked at the clock which read 10:23. "I have a felling if we go now it'll be a bit too early."

"So you saying I paused the game for nothing?"

"What's up with boys and games? No, I am not saying that, afterall, we get to spend more time together."

"I could be spending more time with people online." He pointed out.

"Please Rei?" Rui begged with puppy dog eyes. Rei tried to look else where but then let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine…" Rui gave a big smile and put her hands up in the air.

"Yay~! Rei's spending more time with us!"

"So what do you want to do?" asked Rin with a gentle smile. Rui paused for a moment then changed to a thinking pose.

"hm… I don't know!" She exclaimed cheerfully. The two other children sweatdrop at the sight.

"So we're not doing anything? Tch." Rei said irritately. Rui sighed at her brother's behavior.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I was meant to add more but then I stopped. This is taking longer than I thought...dammit. I was supposed to get yesterday and today in one chapter, instead, I'll probably finish it in the next one.<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter, umm and CuriousSisters (Akuma and Hikari)**

**Sorry for any typos, spelling mistakes, sentences that don't make any sense ... you get it. Please point out any, 'cause that happened in all my chapters in a story once, ruined it and I'm too lazy to edit.**

**-CluelessLeaf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had Sunday school and just _had_ to visit my aunt.**

**Before I forget, I'll most likely update slower now since I was skipping school last week.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid****

* * *

><p>—Time skip—<p>

"This place looks nice." Rui commented. "Is this place alright?"

"Sure." Rin said as she spread out the blanket. Rei sat down and place the bag of drinks next to him and Rui took out the bentos and place them in the middle of everyone.

"I'm call dibs on the sushi!" Rui exclaimed and snatched the box with sushi in it.

"Hey Rui, aren't we suppose to eat from them together?" He asked while trying to snatch one but Rui moved the box to the other side.

"Let's just say this is my revenge." She said, when she was about to put another in her mouth before Rei ate from her chopsticks. "Hey! That was mine!"

He swallowed it then grinned. "That's for being a glutton."

She blushed and said, "I-I'm not a glutton!"

"Yeah you are!"

Rin looked at the siblings before her and giggled at the sight.

"Rin?" She froze hearing the familiar voice behind her. The friend stopped their bickering to look at the person behind her. Rui smiled brightly at the person.

"Kagamine obasan!"

The woman smiled at the girl. "Hello Rui-chan, Rei-kun, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Rei nodded melancholy while Rui giggled and talked "Yeah, it has been. How were you the past few months?"

"Polite as ever, I see. Good, thank you. What are all of you doing here?"

"Flower viewing."

"Really? Rin didn't say anything about it." The woman eyes shifted to her child.

Rin flinched at her mother's gaze and began to fidget. "Um, well, you left today before I got to say anything and dad seemed to be out as well." She explained.

"Really? Couldn't you call or at least leave a note in case I came home before you? I would worried if something happened to you…"

"Er...sorry..."

"What if you ended up like your brother? I wouldn't know what to do if that happens..." Rin kept silent, not sure what to say.

"Oneesan, why did you run-ara, Rin-chan. You're here too?"

Rin turned to the voice and was surprised at who she saw. "Enna-oba?"

Indeed, it was her aunt from her mother side.

"Oh Rin, it's been a while!" Rin looked behind woman and saw her two cousins, Lenka and Rinta.

"It really has." Rin replied.

"So, how's my younger cousin doing?" Rinta asked while ruffling her hair.

"hn..Rinta! Stop it!"

"Fat chance!" He shouted and ruffled her hair even more. Lenka smacked his head.

"Stop that! You'll ruin her hair."

"It's already ruined! Who cares?"

"Um…Who are you?" The blonde pair of twins stopped to look over to the black haired twins, Rui looking at them with a confused look and Rei not caring at all and drank a can of chocolate milk. Rinta almost immediently let go of Rin, rushed to Rui and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. I'm Rinta by the way, what's yours?" He asked with a (stupid) grin on his face.

"Um…My name is Kagene Rui."

"'Rui' huh? Cute name for a cute girl. So I was wondering-*bop* ow!" An empty can was thrown to Rinta's head. He looked to Rei who was munching on an onigiri with his drink magically gone. "What was that for!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked nonchantly.

Rinta held up the can that hit his head. "You were the one who threw this, didn't you!" He accused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He seemed to have more interest in the tamagoyaki than Rinta.

"Quit acting dumb! I know you did it!"

"You have no proof."

"You were drinking from it!"

"How can you be so sure!"

"It's called a sixth sense!"

"That's bullcrap!"

"Respect your seniors!"

"Fine! Old man!"

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"If you are an old man, you're also a pedophile!"

"We're probably around the same age!"

"You're the the one wanted to be an old man, old man!"

"Well, you're the one who…"

The camera zoomed towards the twin sisters twitching and a vein popping on the forehead. Soon they bursted and whacked their brothers on the head. The boys turned their heads to them.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" the girls yelled. "Do you know how much I have to suffer with you being stupid and irrational all the time!"

The boys stayed quiet, afraid if they said the wrong thing, making the girls even more mad. Soon a giggle was heard and everyone turned towards the source, Rin. She laughing from the heart and the others couldn't help but to join.

—Time skip—

The people chose to join the other party and eat together.

"Eh? So you're Rin's friends?" Rinta asked, adding a "thanks" when the bento was handed to him.

"Yes, we've been togther since kindergarden." Rui answered. "You're Rin's cousin, Rinta and Lenka, correct?"

"Yep." Lenka replied.

"Your names are similar." Rei stated.

"Oh, well, when Rin and Len were born I thought it would be fun naming them after their cousins'." Rin flinched when her mother said "Len" but no one seemed noticed.

"Too bad you don't have the same surname." Rui said.

"Well, my husband's surname is Nanashine and I adopted the name when marrying him." Rin's aunt explained and looked over to her childeren "I found it quite surprising that they looked like eachother as they were growing up. Even their style of clothes are similar."

"In a way, you're saying Rin is more of a girl version of Rinta than Lenka?"

"Don't you think so?"

Rui looked looked towards Rin's mother than to her aunt. "Are you both twins too?"

Enna giggled at the suggestion "No, we're not, but many people mistaken us for one another in the past. Even when I'm two years younger than her."

"Aw…" Rui whined to her disappointment.

"Hey Rui, pass the hard candy." Rei interrupted, not caring about the conversation at all..

"Can't you ask a little more politely?" She complained but passed it anyways.

"Thanks."

Rui turned towards Rin's mother. "How are you feeling? I heard from Rin that you were taking it hard after the…accident."

Ellen had a shock look before smiling. "Oh, I'm doing better. I even found a way to temporary push my fustration and grief to something else." Rin flinched at the statement, knowing that she was the one.

"Really? How?"

"Painting, music, poetry, you get the idea." She lied smoothly.

—Time skip—

"Bye Kagamine obasan. See you at school tomorrow Rin-chan!" Rui exclaimed, the Kagene twins waved one last time before walking off.

"Rin." Rin turned to her mother with fear shown in her eyes. "Get in."

Rin complied. Once her mother shut the door a slap was heard.

"What do you think you're doing witho out my permission?"

"I…I told you, you went out before I could asked."

"You planned to make me snap in public, didn't you?"

"No! I didn't!"

"Liar! Why are you always lying!" She slapped the child once again.

"Please believe me! I just wanted to be with my friends!"

The woman's face held shock for a moment before turning furious.

"You were planning on telling them weren't you! They're not even your friends! They're Len's!" She slapped the child with enough inpact that the girl lost balance and fell. She then kicked the child in the stomache.

"Please…"

—Time skip—

Once the woman felt somewhat satisfied she left the child on the floor.

The girl slowly picked herself up and went to her room. She locked the door before collapsing on the bed.

"Len…"

* * *

><p><strong>It was kinda rushed, wasn't it? Sorry if you don't like Rinta's personality, I found it quite funny.<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing OtakuGirl347, varshe05, CuriousSisters (Hikari) and TsundereMe.**

**OtakuGirl347 **(chapter 3)** : *hides in corner***

****OtakuGirl347**** (chapter 4)**** : *sigh of relief* Glad you liked it.****

****varshe05 : Hope you liked this chapter!****

****CuriousSisters : Thanks! I hope Akuma gets better, by the way.****

****TsundereMe ****(chapter 3)**** : That's good...****

********TsundereMe ********(chapter 4) **: I think I fail in making multi-chapter stories that are _only _serious, and you'll probably find some part that's there to lighten it up a bit, if not more. Kinda like "Oi, what's up with this heavy atmosphere? Lighten up a bit." Which is why some of my oneshots have a more serious theme than this, it's short enough that I don't need to lighten it up. ...but someone dies huh?**

**Damn. I'm rambling, I gotta stop that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p>—Two months after Len's death (Late April)—<p>

"Ri~n-chan, what are you going to do during Golden Week~?" Rin blinked in surprise. Golden Week is coming?

"What?"

"Golden Week's coming! We've got to do something!" Rui seemed very excited about it.

"What's with you? Were you always this energetic?" Rei compained

"If it Golden Week, yes!" Sheanswered then turned to face Rin "We were always doing something together. You, me, Rei, Len.-!"

Everyone's face fell and became silent at the last name being mentioned. Rei with a somber expression, Rin with a distressed look and Rui's face held guilt.

"I…shouldn't have said that."

"Duh."

"You don't have to be so mean!" She screeched at her brother. When she opened her eyes her brother still had that somber look and his eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "Rei, I-"

"Rui." She looked at him like she was about to cry. "Rui, don't cry. Your face gets ten times uglier when you cry. And if you're going to apologize, apologize to the right person dummy."

Rui turned to face Rin, building the courage to face her then bowed. "Rin-chan, I'm sorry!"

Rin blinked, she hesitated to talk, unsure what to say. "Rui-chan, you don't have to bow-"

"No, I should! I shouldn't have said what I said!"

"It's okay-"

"No! It's not okay! I hurt you, I'm sorry!"

"Rui-chan…" Rin's eyes widened in shock before smiling gently. "I forgive you."

Rui let out a sigh of relief and sat back down,

"So…what are we going to do during Golden Week?" asked Rin.

Rui had trouble thinking and frowned. Soon a light bulb appeared over her head.

"Why don't we have a sleepover?"

"No." Rei rejected immediently.

"Whhhy~?" She whined.

"Because I'll be the only boy." He explained.

"You should make more friends then."

He turned his head to the other way and drank his iced coffee "Don't wanna."

"What's the problem with us anyways? You never complained being with us." She pointed out.

"But doing a sleepover is really pushing it."

"We share the room together."

"And you'll talk more if Rin comes over."

Rin thought for a moment before speaking.

"Why don't I invite Rinta and Lenka then?"

The raven haired twins turned with confused expressions.

"Huh?"

"They're coming over for the first three days of Golden Week, I can ask Enna-oba if they can be with us for the last night. But I have to ask permission from my mother before I can go."

"I hope so! It'll be super fun, the five of us together."

"Don't count on it. That Rinta guy is annoying."

"Only you find him annoying, I find him very sweet."

He banged his fist against the table. God, his sister is already starting to sound like a love sick girl. And she only met him once!

"He's an idiot!"

"But he's sweet." She defended.

"What's wrong with you, Rui? You're starting to sound like a love sick girl! He's a douche!"

"What's it matter to you! You know, for a smart person, you sure can be stupid."

Rei's eye twitched and went back to drinking his iced coffee.

"Do you think you can come, Rin-chan?"

"I don't know, I'll try."

"That's great!"

—Time skip—

The family sat together at the dining table eating their meal, no one was speaking. The woman gave her daughter a stern look.

"Rin." The girl looked up at the mention of her name. "You know your cousins are coming over for Golden week, correct?" She nodded. "Try not to upset me."

The girl answered in a quiet voice. "Yes..."

"Good." And everyone went back to their eating.

* * *

><p><strong>This looked like a good place to stop. Again, sorry for the wait, it's not even as long as previous one.<strong>

**Yay~! Rin didn't get beaten up today!**

**Thank you for reviewing: CuriousSisters, TsundereMe, OtakuGirl347, Varshe05.**

**Sorry for any typos, spelling mistakes, you get it.**

**-CluelessLeaf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maaan...sorry for the late update, I was meant to put this chapter up three days ago but I was too lazy to type. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**... If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, would it?**

* * *

><p>—Next day—<p>

"Rin-chan! Did you get your mother's permission?" Asked the excited raven haired girl.

"I didn't asked, I was afraid if my mother let me go but your parents didn't allow us to stay over."

"Pssh, you know how our parents are, they said yes right away."

"Oh, my bad…" Rin's shoulders slumped and her face fell. Rui smiled gently and pat her back. "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." They shared a hug together before a _very_ familiar voice interrupted them…again.

"Gosh, you girls are so cliche, the scene looks like it's from some soap opera or a shoujo romance manga or something."

Rui turned her head shakingly to her brother, her teeth gritting together and her words came out one by one. "You. just. ruined. the. MOOD!"

"What are you so mad about! ?"

"Me and Rin-chan were just having a moment and you RUINED it!"

"You mean a lesbian-slash-yuri-slash-shoujo ai moment?"

"Why are you assuming that! ? We're only friends!"

"That how childhood sweethearts work... First, they start out as friends, then while growing up they develop feelings for each other."

"But we're girls!"

"That's why I said "lesbian-slash-yuri-slash-shoujo ai", and weren't you the one who said "love knows no boundaries"? "

"But it's…!"

Rei placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head while giving her a sympathetic look. "You are just in denial, don't worry, I will love you no matter what sexuality you are, I am your brother after all. Luckily, Japan allows homosexuality."

She slapped his hand away and gave him a dead serious look. "I seriously don't swing that way!"

"…yet"

"No! I seriously don't! Not while I…!"

"You talk like you aready like someone."

"We already had a talk similar to this, it does not matter you."

"Hell, it does! I'm your brother! What if the guy hurts you! ? It's my responsibility to protect you!"

"What are you? The knight in shining armour?" Rei slammed his hands against the table and looked directly into her eye and spoke "Rui, I'm serious." Her face turned red then averted her eyes elsewhere. "Rui, you know it's bad manner to not face people when they're talking to you. Rui!"

"I can't when you're this serious!" She shouted. After hearing this Rin's eyes seem not to be focusing on any thing particular, she spoke softly , her voice bearly above a whisper. "Rui-chan, please don't say that, Rei-kun is just worried about you."

"You're on his side?" Rui asked. Rin shooked her head no and continued. "Rei-kun is your brother, he cares for you. So please don't fight, I don't like seeing simblings fighting." The two raven haired twins knew what she meant at the last line and guilt overcame them, Rin and Len were almost always getting along, almost. Once the Kagamines got into a fight and it turned out really bad, if they didn't try to make up any sooner, they would've even refuse to speak to each other anymore. Rui smiled sadly, trying to think of something to say.

"Rin-chan, you sure know what to say." The blonde girl smiled at the compliment given to her.

—Time skip—

"Rin, dinner is ready!" The girl walked down stairs to the dining room, her eyes scanned the room noticing a person missing. "Where's dad?"

"Your father?" The woman scoffed at the mention of him, "Who knows? He said he'll come back later due to business. I swear, that man…eat before your food gets cold." The girl silently sat down and ate her food as she was told.

Once she finished she spoke to her mother "Okaasan, Rui-chan wants to hold a sleep over at her house during Golden Week and wants me, Rinta and Lenka there as well."

The woman stared at her daughter with a slight confused look. "Rinta and Lenka?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"She didn't say."

A slap was sounded and it echoed thorugh out the room.

"Make sure you have all the information I need before asking me something like this next time."

The girl gently touched the cheek that was slapped and nodded timidly. "Yes…"

"Hmph." The woman turned head the other way and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...I wonder if this chapter was worth the wait. Probably not, and it was quite short. I'll try to update faster.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews: TsundereMe, OtakuGirl347, CuriousSisters, varshe05, and Weird Girl 14. *bows***

**Sorry for any typos, spelling mistakes and how I write, the text looks iffy. Yes! I finally said it! I'm no longer in denial over that! **

**I just reread the chapter after typing the line above. WHY CAN'T I PUT "!" and "?" TOGETHER! ? Now I have to put a space between them. **

**...I just read some the chapters and realized "! ?" without the space between them never appeared. Now I have to edit them... or I can leave it like that since I'm lazy. Yeah, I like the second option more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Super sorry! **

**Exams are this week... that's my excuse but I'm just lazy. XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>—Next day—<p>

"So…Rin-chan, did you get your mother's permission?" The girl asked excitedly. The blonde hesitated before answering. "Er...I asked her but she wants to know what day it's on before going."

Rui blinked realizing that _did_ not give the day it was on. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? It's on Sunday night!" Rin seemed surprised at the date choosen "Really? That's the last night Rinta and Lenka are here."

"Really? Well that's too bad…" Rui asked suprised before frowning.

"Not really." Oh look! The guy who never starts conversations with anyone then feels loney and butts in, is here, Rei. **(1)** Rui turned to face her brother with an annoyed expression on her face. "What do you mean? Oh, wait, I forgot you don't like Rinta much"

"Yep. He's annoying, loud, stupid, cheesy…" He then started making a list of adjectives that described Rinta. Rin stared at the boy insulting her cousin and giggled. Rui sighed at her bother's behavoir. "Why can't you get along with other people? You know, a lot of kids in class don't like for your attitude towads people, I think the teachers too."

"Why should I be 'nice' to those people? They're a bunch of idiots."

"See what I mean? You're always so rude, saying they're idiots and stuff."

"But they are." Rui sighed once again. "Haven't you ever thought that you were actually too smart?" Rei face showed indifference and shrugged "Thanks for the compliment, but it's true. The teachers don't know how to teach and the students can't learn."

"And what makes you "smart"?" she sneered. He shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "I was just born smart."

"You're so arrogant, sometimes I wonder if we're even related." She sighed. Rei stared at her weirdly. "You wanna know? I'll tell you. It's because our parents-" Rui interupted him before he spoke more. "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" He covered his ears in hope to save his eardrums. Luckily, he did. "Ow, what was that for! ?" He looked toward her.

Her face was beat red, expression between angry and embassed, she had her arm covering half of her face. "Don't bring that up... I don't think it's necessary to talk about..." Her face became even redder, Rei started laughing at her when he figured she couldn't say the word out loud without being more embarrassed.

Rin looked at the two twins with confusion then asked "What's so funny? I don't get it. Babies come from women's stomach don't they?" The two looked at her with surprise written on they faces. Rui was the first to speak "You mean...you don't know?"

"Hm?" Rin looked up to the raven haired girl, still confused. Rei smirked and leaned towards Rin "Well, if you really want to know, I'll tell-" Rui smacked his head and started yelling "No! You are not going to talk to Rin-chan about that stuff! You traumatized me with your talk about it. No way you are going to harm Rin-chan's innocent, fragile, pure mind. You got that! ?"

Rin was even more confused with the behaviour, surely it can't be that bad right? "Rui-chan? Is it that bad? Because I don't think you need to worry that-"

"NO! Rin-chan, it's worse than you think! I can _never_ live the life I had before knowing! Please! You got to trust me!" She begged. Rin, knowing she shouldn't pry any further, nodded. Rui let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you." She smack her brother on the head once more and growled, "And don't you say anything about it."

He held his bleeding head in his hands and nodded.

"Good."

—Time skip—

The girl poked her head into the housse to find her mother wasn't there. She then quietly closed the door and took of her shoe. She tied toed to the stairs and saw her mother talking on the phone in the kitchen. She continued to ascend the stairs and went to her room.

She stared at the room that surrounded her that she once shared with her brother. The photos that contained two of the children together, the drawers that were painted orange and yellow, the plush toys of two particular fruits they liked, the pillow cases that they used when they were asleep, the desks they would do their homework on.

Her chested started feeling heavy remembering the things they did before the accident.

She tried to shake the feeling away and walked over to her desk to do her homework.

—Time skip—

She heard a car coming in the driveway, probably her father, she looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, 6:08. Her mother should be starting to make dinner, hopefully it won't take long, she still needed to ask for permission for the sleep over on Sunday.

She put her books away and streched her arms, doing homework right after coming home from school can be pretty tiring. She searched for something else to do. She spotted some origami paper and decide to fold some cranes.

She kept folding until her father told her dinner's ready. She stopped and put the crane she was working on down and headed down stairs. She took her sit and father was the first to strike up a conversation. "So Rin, how was school?"

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise, "It was okay."

"Did you learn anything new?"

"Hm...not really."

"How are your friends?"

"They're okay."

"Rin." Her mother's voice rang through the room and the two people became quiet. "When is the sleep over? You _did_ ask Rui when it's on, right?" The girl nodded her head and answered, "She said it's on Sunday night."

"I talked to my sister, your aunt, about it and she said it was fine." Rin smiled brightly and nodded "Thank you." The woman frowned and continued eating her meal.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been nearly two weeks and this is all I wrote! ?<strong>

**(1)** Sorry Rei, it started feeling that way...

**So...Yes, Rei was about to give our innocent, ten-year-old Rin a lecture about sex. Stupid Rei.**

**Thank you for the reviews: Otakugirl347, TsudereMe, CuriousSisters, varshe05 and Plaff.**

**I need a date, I'll use the first one being said. Please review, I need ideas!**

**Sorry for any typos, mistakes, etc. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much to say, but sorry, I really did try to update faster but my lazy side took over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><em>Bebeep bebeep bebeep bebee-<em>

Rin turned off the alarm clock and groggily got up. Today is the last day of school this week because of golden week and next week will only have two days of school.

She yawned while streching her arms before letting them fall back to her sides. She got out of bed and walked out of the room to the toilet then bathroom to do what she usually does: brush her teeth, wash her face, etc.

She walked back to her room and changed into her school uniform then did her hair with her white ribbon and hair clips/hair pins/bobby pins. (A/N: Same difference!) She checked her school timetable for the day and put the books she needed in her bag.

She took here took her bags downstairs and place it in the doorway of the dining room. Her father was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee while her mother was making something in the kitchen. Rin took her seat with her breakfast already on the table. She found her mother confusing sometimes. Excluding the abuse, she was like any mother. Maybe not as caring, but she knew she had the responsibility of taking care of a child. Maybe it became a habit after ten years. Rin didn't dwell on it too long, she was a curious person, so if she found answer, she'll find more questions to ask. And sometimes, it's better off not knowing.

Her father check the time on his watch then he stood up, "Well, it's about time for me to go." Rin nodded while her mother stayed quiet and took his plate to the kitchen.

The man place his hand on his daughter's head and ruffled her hair a bit, "Study hard at school, okay?" Rin nodded to show she understood and he smiled before leaving.

The girl continued her meal. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable, as if someone's gaze was on her. She tilted her head up and meet her mother's gazed, who was sitting across the table. She squirmed uncomfortably on her seat.

"Today's the last day of school before golen week." The woman stated more than questioned, despite this, the girl nodded.

"I'll be out on Sunday, so either your father takes the three or you to the Kagene's or you're walking." The girl nodded again and the woman sighed and walked off to the kitchen.

When Rin nearly finished her meal her mother place a bento on the table. She stared at it for a while before nodding and saying "Thank you." Then she her plate in the kitchen sink. She paused at the door and turned her head to her mother, "Ittekimasu." With that, she left for school.

—Time skip—

Rin was lost in thought as She was walking to school. Suddenly, she was attacked from behind.

"Rinnychan~! How did go?" Wait, 'Rinnychan'? Noone had ever-

"What's up with the nickname? Adding 'chan' wasn't good enough for you?"

If you're thinking it's Rui and Rei, then you are correct. Rin turned around to see Rui on top of her and Rei scowling. Rui sticked her tongue out to her brother. "What's it to you?"

"It sounds annoying."

"And I care because...?"

He scowled even more and started walking towards the school building, leaving them behind.

"Hey Rei, wait up!" Rui got off of Rin and turned to face her. "Talk to you later, okay Rin-chan?" Rin nodded and Rui smiled "See you at recess!" With that, she left to catch up with her brother.

—Time skip—

Lunch was finally here and Rin took out her bento. Shortly, she was joined by her two friends. Rui was walking with her shoulders slumped and her head hung low, Rei didn't seem to care at all. Rin became worried and asked, "Is something wrong?" Rui only mumbled in response making her hearing little of what she said "Rei... jerk... sleep... class... a..."

Rin blinked, her brain trying to make sense of what her friend just said. Nope, she just got 'Rei is a jerk.' or something similar. "...What?" Rui tilt her head upwards, making Rin see her sulking face, then her voice bursted clearer then before "Rei's a jerk!" Oh, she got that correct. "He sleeps in class and **still** gets straight A's! How does that happen! ?"

Rin stared at her friend surprized by her out burst. Fortunately, (or unfortunately) She didn't have to, Rei just butted in instead "Told you I was smart." He said smugly. Great, he's making it worse.

Rui stood up and yelled at him. "If you're so smart, why don't you skip a grade or few! ?" He just smirked in return and replied "Can't. I'm here to make your life miserable." Rui turned to Rin and whined "_See_ Rin-chan? Rei's a big meanie!" Rin patted the raven haired girl sympathetically.

"Rui-chan, Rinta and Lenka can come this Sunday. Does that make you feel any bett-"

"Really! ?" Her face lit up like a christmas tree, you wouldn't have guessed she was sulking just moments ago. Rei on the other hand frowned, but who cares about him anyways?

Rin smiled and nodded to her friend. "Yep okaasan said she talked with oba about it and it was okay."

"It'll be so much fun with Lenka and Rinta with us!" Rei just made a "tch" sound in response, Rui ignored him and continued to chat with Rin.

"We'll have more kinds of people in the group and then we can role play! You're the silent heroine, I'm the supporting friend, Lenka's the aneki, Rinta's the nii-chan that teases you but is protective over you, and Rei's the guy everyone hates." Her aura turned dark at the last statement and her face plastered with a grin on it, clearing enjoying the thought of tormenting him. Rei slowly backed away from his sister. Rui turned back to Rin with her cheerily mode on, "What do you think Rin-chan?"

"uh... eto... I'm... not sure..."

"Well, we'll just have to see then."

—Time skip—

No one was home when Rin came back. It felt weird having the entire house to herself. Well, she's just a ten year old who _knows_ she depends on others, so first, what would she do? She can't turn the house to a mess, so what _can_ she do?

Oh, right, tv. Yeah, that's an option. Computer? Nah, she doesn't do much on it. Homework? She did that yesterday _right_ after coming back. Even if she's well behaved, she's still a ten year old. Video game? Can't, if she's playing, she's enjoying it with another person. She didn't have a problem before because she and Len would pl- Rin shook her head, trying to cast the thoughts aside, that was the past, you can't do anything about it.

Looking through the list, tv was the only option available. She turned on the tv an plopped on the couch. A cartoon was on, she didn't really care what it was, she prefered it over the news. Soon her stomach grumble, she took an orange on the coffee table and started peeling it.

At about half past five her mother came back home with some shopping bags, obviously went out for groceries.

"Okaerinasai."

The woman paused her actions and stared at the girl before nodding and walked in the kitchen.

Like usual, Rin's father came home around six and dinner was about ready. Tomorrow her cousins will be coming, excitement was building up inside her.

At least she'll be around someone around her age for the first few days of golden week. If they weren't coming, she'll be the only one around her age. It would be her first time being the only one, so it was fortunate they were coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for the reviews: varshe05, Ohihihi, TsundereMe, OtakuGirl347, Ree-Vance and CuriousSisters.<strong>

**Akuma: I hope you didn't have a bad hangover.**

**Hikari: I hope you didn't have too much trouble taking care of Akuma.**

**Sorry for any typos, errors, spelling mistakes, etc. Please point them out. I'll try to not be lazy and edit it later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been three weeks...So sorry. *Bows a 100 times***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did Rin and Len would be having babies, Kaito would be dead for eating my ice cream, (they're my ice cream, MINE!) Meiko I wouldn't bother, in fear that she kills me, Miku will just be there, Luka will just be there, while they're there why not hook them up? Kamui would only have a voice butnot an image, (I don't like him much, "STAY AWAY FROM THE YOUNG ONES YOU PEDO!" ...that's the reason why.) Oh! Why not a threesome between Piko Len and Rin as well with Len in the middle? (Likes PikoxLen too) Yuki would be my barbie doll, Gumi would be the diva-oh! I also like GumixGumiya! Iroha and I would be collecting Hello Kitty merchandises together, and... *looks at list* that's a lot... I don't think I should ****continue.**

Edit: I don't own Play Station either.

* * *

><p>—Next day, Golden week, day 1—<p>

Even though she was allowed to sleep in, she got up the usual time. Today her cousins were coming over and she was excited. She hurriedly refreshed her self before heading down stairs.

"Ohayo otousan!" She exclaimed with a smile. Her father took his eyes off the newspaper he was reading and smiled at her. "Good morning Rin. I thought you would be sleeping in for a while." The girl shook her head "I can't, I'm exicted today."

"Oh yeah…" he said thoughtfully "You're cousins are coming today, aren't they?"

"I've been telling you aout it all week and you forgot?" The two turned their heads to the woman who was narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"I was tired and busy all week." He explained. The woman scoffed and turned her head to Rin. "Put your laundry in the basket, I'm doing it today." The girl nodded and headed upstairs to her room and picked up the clothes needed to be wash and took them downstairs and threw them in the basket that was in the laundry room.

When she went back into the dinning room and bowl of porridge was on the table. She took her seat started eating.

Then, like ususal, whether it were the holidays or not, her father stood up "Don't bother waiting for me tonight, I'm probably going to have to work over time." **(1)**

The woman frowned and gave a stern nod while Rin nodded happily.

Once the door closed Ring turned to her mother. "Kaa-san, when are oba-san and the others coming?"

"How would I know! ? I can't predict the future you know!" She snapped and stormed out of the room, **(2)** leaving the girl shock and the sudden burst.

—Later (preferbly afternoon)—

_Ding-dong_ the door bell went.

"I'll go get it!" Rin yelled and ran to the door. She opened it and saw her aunt and two cousins standing there smiling. "Lenka-neesan!" She shouted and hugged her. The older girl hugged her back and giggle.

"Now why didn't I get a hug like this the last time?"

"Because I was too surprised to do anything." She answered with a giggle.

"Oi Rin! You don't plan on forgetting I'm here too, right?" Asked the boy.

"Back off Rinta! Rin came to me first!" snapped Lenka.

"So? It's not like she's rude enough to forget about me, her nii-san!"

"But I'm her nee-san! And because Rin is a girl she'll look up to me, the nee-san, because that's what girls do!"

" 'Girls'? Where? I only see one, and that's Rin! You're just a witch!"

"Why you-!"

"KIDS! I think it's about time you behave yourselves!" Shouted their mother. They stuck their tounges out at eachother before looking away with a "humph!"

"I see you're childern are lively as ever, Enna." Ellen said while walking out to greet them.

"It turns into a headache once in while, I'm too young for this stress." She said while placing a hand on her temple.

The older smiled, "Don't we all say that? Come on in, better than standing out here."

While walking in Rinta leaned towards Rin "Come on Rin, let's play on the Play Station 2."

"'kay~"

Lenka followed behind them muttering "What's up with boys and games?"

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to stop here, but then this chapter wouldn't have been worth the wait of three weeks.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>B<em>_ebeep bebeep bebeep bebee-_

"DAMMIT RUI! WHY THE HELL YOU TURNED THE ALARM ON? IT'S THE HOLIDAYS FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"SHUT UP! I was going to turn it off once the alarm got off!"

"IT WOKE ME UP!"

"So! ?"

"I was planning on sleeping in!"

"Well, you can still sleep in, I'm getting up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Once Rui got dressed for the day she went downstairs to the kitchen. While walking in the kitchen Rui heard someone speaking to her "You two were awfully loud this morning."

She turned her head at the source and saw her mother cooking "Ah? I thought you were going to the studio with dad today."

"Well your father and I thought it would be best to spare some time with the two of you, and well, I have less things to do than him."

"Oh."

"Now what's with that? Aren't you glad we get to spend some time together?" She asked with her hands on her hips and a smile dancing on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm just worried if there's a lot of things you have to do, that's all."

"You're just a child Rui, don't worry about stuff like that or else you'll get old faster."

"_EH?_ I don't want that!" She exclaimed with a worried expression on her face.

"Right? So don't worry to much." The woman said to her daughter.

Soon they heard some thuds from the stairs and an "ow…" followed shortly. They turned their heads at the doorway to see Rei still in his pajamas clutching his head.

"What's up with all the noise in the morning! ? Can't a guy have a peaceful sleep once in a while?" He complained.

"Since you're already up, why don't you get ready for the day?" Rui replied.

"Screw that, I going back to bed. Don't bother me or my sleep, got that?" He turned his heels and started walking back.

"Is that how you greet your mother first thing in the morning?" The woman asked.

The boy stopped at his tracks and muttered "Dammit." He turned his head around with his eye twitching."Morning…"

"Better."

"Want some breakfast?" Rui asked while walking to him, she reached out to turn him around.

He flinched back and muttered "Don't touch me." Before heading back upstairs.

Rui frowned and turned her head to her mother who also turned her head, "What's up with that?" asked Rui.

Prima **(3)** shrugged, "Don't know." She put down the plates on the table. "Here, he can have breakfast later."

"Or brunch…" Rui muttered.

"You think he'll get up that late?" The mother asked, the daughter just shrugged and started eating.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Up to here is what I had for the last three weeks, the rest I typed today.

**(2)** PMSing much?

**(3)** Yay~! The first adult vocaloid makes an appearance!

**...I was just wondering what jobs I should make the parents do, Ellen's (Rin's mum) a housewife.  
>Eric (Rin's dad) is... Don't know, I'm thinking about him owning a restaurant or managing one but... what do you think?<br>Rui and Rei's dad who-has-yet-to-be-named I'm thinking of him being a song producer, Prima is his assistant or something (lyrics writer maybe) and she is a retired singer (or she can still be a singer, if that's what you want)  
>Enna (Rinta and Lenka's mother) can be a housewife or a kindergarten teacher, or an elementary school teacher, or a florist.<br>Rinta's and Lenka's father who-has-yet-to-be-named, I can't think of anything for him.**

**Oh, while we're at it, who should the have-yet-be-named people should be? Including the teacher in...was it chapter two? Should they be vocaloids, utauloids, or OCs? **

**Thank you TsudereMe, Ree-Vance, CuriousSisters, fujingodofthewind, Cutie Pie Kisses and varshe05 for reviewing. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Crap...It's been four weeks? I thought it was three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p>—Next day, Golden week day 2, April 30th—<p>

The blonde 12 year old boy was sleeping soundly on the couch. Unaware that the time was over eight and a shadow glooming over his body with a menacing grin placed on his or her face. Slowly, the figure moved closer to him, blarely touching him, then—

"Oi! Rinta! Get up! Auntie's making breakfast!"

"WAa-oof…" The boy screamed and fell off the couch to the floor. He looked up and she his sister laughing hysterically. "Damn…" He muttered.

Lenka clutched her stomach and tried to stop the giggles escaping her mouth. "Oh yeah…*snort* Auntie says she's taking us to the park this afternoon…heh."

"Yeah okay." He got up to the bathroom and did his business. Once he finished he went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"…You _did_ wash your hands right?" She asked in disgust "After all when boys pee they touch their…"

"Of course I wash my hands! That's just disgusting!"

"Good."

"God… Hey, ba-san, we're going to the park this afternoon?"

The woman smiled "Yep, your uncle is busy for the entire week so I guess I have you be responsible for you." Then a thought came to her "Oh…but I'll be going somewhere tomorrow, so I can't take you to Rui-chan and Rei-kun's house…" Rinta lit up and the mention of Rui making his sister annoyed. "I'll call your mother and ask her to cover for me, okay?"

"Sure."

—Later—

The four were walking to the park, Ellen was chatting animatedly with her two nephew and neiece. Rin was trailing behind them reconising the scenery, they were going to the park where Rin and Len were before he…Rin gulped nervously and began to fidget her hands.

"Rin."

She stopped at her tracks and looked up to the direction of the voice. The mother had her head slightly turned so the she could look at her daughter with her eyes narrowed. She lifted her arm slowly and had her finger pointing at something. Rin looked at the direction her mother was pointing at and saw her cousins ahead of them with two familiar people.

"I don't think it's nice to keep them waiting."

She nod her head and began running towards them.

"Rui-chan… Rei-Kun… What are you doing here?" She asked between breaths.

Rui gave out a small laugh and smile. "Well…It was a beautiful day, so I dragged Rei with me." Rei let out a 'tch' and went back to finishing his chocolate milk.

"Rui~ It's been so long, how have you been?" Rinta asked while taking Rui's hand.

"Er… Well, thanks. What about you?"

He sighed dreamly, happy that she asked him. "Such a polite well-mannered girl, just what every guy wants in his future wife."

Rei spit out his drink and turned to Lenka "Hey, is he really serious?"

"With your sister, he's more than serious, to the point where it's just too embarrassing." She answered with a sweatdrop.

Rei's grip on the canned-drink tighten and chucked it to the idiot's head.

"Hey brat! Quit that!"

"Quit what?"

"Throwing stuff at me!"

"Not until you stop making a fool of yourself. It's too embarrass to even breath the same air as you."

"What! ? I was just expressing my feelings to my dear-sweet-Rui and how much I want to marry her."

"Gross. No. No way I want to be related to you! And there is no way Rui is going to be a nameless-sound!**(1)**"

"As if 'shadow-sound' is better, that sounds so wannabe!"

"Hey! Your 'dear-sweet-Rui' is still a Kagene, so that makes her a wannabe?"

"'Wanna-be-my-wife' right!"

"Don't make me laugh, you're too much of an idiot to marry Rui!"

"Says who?"

"Says me-"

"What's going on here?" Interupted a voice.

"Ba-san! This guy was insulting my love for Rui!"

"Kagamine-obasan, this guy was embarrassing us all in public."

"What did you say, brat?"

"I said-"

"Now, now, calm down. Now why don't we all go for some ice cream?"

"Fine…" Both of th boys muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Sorry for the late update, and short chapter.<strong>

(1) Well... "Nanashi" means nameless and their surname was "Nanashine" meaning nameless sound and... yeah.

**Well thank you... oh my god O.O **_Hide and Seek _**has exactly 180 hits. (looking at story stats)**

**Ahem, so anyway, thank you TsundereMe, Ree-Vance, CuriousSisters, Moo and Varshe05.**

**Sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes...**

**Oh yeah, before I forget. I need a date for something again, it's not going to be the date I update but it's going to be for something.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is just a filler and isn't even one page on word, hell, it doesn't even have 300 words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"So...what flavours do you all want?"<p>

Rinta was the first to ask for his, "Oh! I'll have choc-mint! Thanks obasan!" ...or more like ordered.

Rei snorted at the twelve year old's behavior/behaviour**(1)** and muttered low enough so no one but him was able to hear, "Glutton."

"Can I have strawberry?" Lenka asked excited.

"Of course you can!" she turned to Rui, urging her to tell her the flavour she wanted.

"Can I have choc chip?"

"Sure!" She then turned to Rei.

"Coffee."

Did she hear right? A frown came to her face as she repeated, worrired, "'Coffee'? Are you sure? You're so young for caffine too…Fine." She sighed in defeat.

"Orange please?" the girl asked in a wisper. The woman snapped her head to her daughter who was the farthest from her.

"You always like orange didn't you Rin?" The girl nodded her head timidly and the mother sighed once again. "Yeah, okay." The girl smiled brightly as the woman went to the counter to order their ice cream.

Once they got their ice cream they went back to the park and sat on the grass. Rinta turned his head to Rui who was by his left to ask her "Rui, we're going to your house tomorrow right?"

"U-huh. We'll be having a sleep over."

He grinned happpily "Great! I can get your parents blessings _and_ get to share a bed with-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll make you won't die a natural death." Rei interupted

Rinta smirked and challenged him, "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Both of the boys glared daggers at eachother and Rui sighed being stuck in the middle of the two.

* * *

><p><strong>There! I originally wanted to update yesterday because now I feel like updating every Saturday, but I'm going to manifest today, so I thought I would update on Friday, but then I was lazy and squeezed in this morning. <strong>

(1) **Damn spelling... and damn Google chrome for showing the red line!**

**Thank you for reviewing CuriousSisters, TsundereMe, Vampireknight16 and Ree-Vance. **

**Sorry for any grammar errors, spelling mistakes, typos, punctuation errors, ect. **

**Well, hopefully, I'll see you next Saturday!**

**edit: Oh yeah, I almost forgot (actually, it was when I was about to update when I remembered) Thanks for the 51 reviews! I'm so happy! And for the hell of it, I'm going through everyone's names: Aiko Namine, OtakuGirl347, TsundereMe, umm, CuriousSisters, Varshe05, Weird Girl 14, Plaff, Ohihihi, Ree-Vance, fujingodofwind, Cutie Pie Kisses, Moo and Vampirekinght16!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Er...nothing much to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Oh which reminds me...Woo! New vocaloid called "Mew" and yay~ the Korean vocaloid is so pretty and has cat ears, nekomini SeeU!**

**Oh yeah... I had a friend, lost contact with her after transferring schools, but if she's reading this, happy 15th birthday~!**

* * *

><p>—Next day, Golden week day 3, May 1st—<p>

"_Hey Rinta, what are you doing?"_

"_Er...nothing…"_

"_You better be, I'__m going downstairs, auntie said mum's coming soon."_

"_At eight in the morning? Wow…"_

"_Yeah, whatever. Don't do anything stupid."_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever." Once the sound of footsteps decended the stairs the door creaked open._

"_Oh Rin~"_ She heard in a supposingly eerie voice,_ "get up or the monster's going to get you~"_ Is there something wrong with Rinta? Since when was he so… _this_? _"First, it's going to intrude your room…" _She felt the blankets being shifted_, "Crawl onto your bed…" _then she felt something looming over, _"and just when he's going to get you…"_

"Oh my god, Rinta! You sick pervert! I knew something was wrong with you, but to think you'ld do this! Get off of her!"

"Ow… 'Sick pervert'? What do you mean by-ouch! Hey, that hurt!" She felt the pressure on her being lifted and opened her eyes. In front of her was Lenka attacking Rinta.

"Eh? What happened?"

Lenka straightened up and wave her arms up and down in the air. "It's nothing ! Don't worry about it okay? Rinta wasn't serious, forget about it."

Rin tilted her head in confusion "O…kay?"

Lenka place a hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief, "That's good... Oh! My mum's coming over and taking us to Rei-kun and Rui-san's house today! I'm going to have breakfast now." and just before heading down the stairs she turned to Rinta "And Rinta, touch Rin and I'll kill you." **(1)**

Rinta sighed, "Yeah, whatever, it wasn't like I was doing what you were implying anyways."

"Good."

Once Lenka was out of earshot he muttered to himself "Damn woman who has a dirty mind. I was playing the role of the monster, not some rapist."

"What's a rapist?" Rin asked curioused.

"Wha? Oh, nothing. Oh, and Rin?"

She blinked, "Yeah?"

He pulled out two bobby pins from his hair and placed them in Rin's, so her bangs were away from her face, then ruffled her hair "Your bangs reminds me of Sadako's, even if you're a blonde."

"_Eh_? Really?" She asked with a worried face, "She's scary!"

"Haha, don't worry, I fixed it for you. Later!" Then he ran downstairs. _"Hey Lenka!"_

_"What? Ouch!"_

_"Pinch, punch, first day of the month! Try to catch me if you can!"_

_"Why you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... Everyone was thinking that we were going to be in the Kagene's house. Sorry, but well, I'm not really imaging that in my head and I can't really think of anything for it yet.<strong>

**(1)** Haha, everyone's out to get Rinta

**Thanks for reviewing Vampireknight16, TsundereMe, CuriousSisters and varshe05.**

**Hikari: Yes, the Rin abuse has gone down, I couldn't think anything for it.**

**Akuma: I share your pain, but the school year started this February.**

**Sorry for any errors. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well... since I have no idea what to say I'll just skip to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>Rinta and Rin were having porridge while Lenka was chatting to Ellen, who was cleaning the tableware, because she finished her breakfast.<p>

"Ne, ba-san, where are you going today? My mum's taking us to the Kagene's house after all."

The woman paused her actions for a moment before replying, "Oh no one important. Just someone from my childhood I guess." she shrugged.

"Huh?" Lenka blinked before exclaiming "That can't be 'no one'! This person took a major role in your life, your childhood! Tell me, was it a crush?"

Rinta sweatdrop and turned to Rin, who stopped eating her breakfast to turn her attention to him. He pointed to his brain and moved his finger in a circular motion, indicating that Lenka had an unstable mind.

Ellen gave a force smile "I guess you're right." The doorbell rang before she was able to say more. Lenka jumped up in excitement.

"I'll get that!" She said, running to the door before the woman can even say a simple 'alright'. Opening the door she saw who she was expecting, "Hi mum!"

"Hi, I hope you haven't been troubling you aunt." She said while stepping inside and taking off her shoes.

"Don't worry, I haven't," she giggled, "can't say the same for Rinta though." Her eyes wondered to the direction of the dinning room.

"_Hey! I heard that!"_

"So what? It's not like your going to come and chase me, you're too much of a pig to stop eating!"

"_I'll get you later!"_

"That's what I mean." She said to her mother.

Enna gave out a small laugh, "I see. Hi Rin."

Lenka was startled and turned around in surprise, "Rin! Since when were you here? I didn't notice you at all!"

"Just now. Hello Enna-oba."

"When did you get those clips?"

"Huh?" She blinked confused. Enna pointed to her bangs and Rin followed to where she was pointing, then notice what she was talking about. "Oh, Rinta gave then to me. He said I reminded him of Sadako-san." She shivered at the name being mentioned, and no, it wasn't 'Rinta'.

"I see, they suit you."

"Honto ni?**(1)**" She asked eagerly.

"Honto ni. Ah, oneesan, how have you been?" The two children jumped up in surprise and turned around. The woman in questioning gave a strained smile "It's been…okay."

"I hope my children haven't been bothering you."

"No, it wasn't them."

"That's a relief. Hi Eric." Seriously, how does someone always manage to sneak behind them and Enna goes 'Oh, hi whoever-this-is' like it's normal?

"Hello Enna, you're already here? It's quite early."

"Says the man going to work."

"Yeah, well, I have to meet up with the assistant manager and discuss some things." He explained while putting on his shoes.

"Bye then."

"Yeah." He left the house just like that with the four females watching the door close in silence. That silence was broken shortly as Enna clapped her has together.

"Lenka, Rin, can I talk to my sister for a moment?" The two girls looked at eachother sharing the same confusion before turning to the woman, nodding simultaneously. Enna smiled at the two. "Thanks, well be upstairs then." She said while dragging her sister upstairs.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rin asked curiously, peeking at the level above them. Lenka shrugged and began to walk away,

"Let's check on Rinta. Knowing him, he already ate two servings while we were chatting."

"Ah! Mate!**(2)**" Rin took one last glance at top of the stairs before catching up with her cousin.

Lenka was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed and her face filled with disgust. It wasn't the room or the sight of the room that made her disgust, but rather the person she called her 'brother'. He had already finished the rest of the porridge and was now muching on a cracker.

Not noticing anything wrong he swallowed the remainder bits of his cracker and licked the seasonings of his finger before noticing Lenka with a face. "What?"

"You're disgusting." She said simply, cringing her nose.

"I'm a growing boy," he defended, "get off my case."

"Wow," she said with sarcasm, "if every boy are as disgusting as you once they hit puberty then I don't want to have anything to do with them."

"Don't worry, with that attitude, no guy would want to deal with you anyways, it's unattractive."

"What did you say!"

"Nothing." He snickered

"I dare you to repeat that!"

"Fine, 'with that attitude, no guy would want to deal with you anyways, it's unattractive.'" He repeated.

"You are _sooo_ going to get it. You're lucky that Rin is here, if she wasn't I would have been wringing your neck by now." And on the cue Rin popped out from behind Lenka.

"Oh Rin! That's where you were!" He took out a cookie out of nowhere, "Want a cookie?"

Rin trotted over to him without a word before taking it out of his hand and began to nibble on it. Both of the twins knew she liked it by the small blush on her face.

"That's cheating!" Lenka yelled, point a finger accusingly at him.

Rinta snickered and asked with a grin, "By what do mean?"

"You're tempting her!" She explained with a shout.

"I just offered her a cookie." He said innocently.

Lenka sighed "You play dirty."

"Well, now Rin would be on my side," he slung his arm on her shoulder, "right Rin?"

Rin stopped at her cookie and tilted her head upwards to face them. "Hmm…?"

"Never mind, you can go back to your cookie." And that she did.

Lenka sighed and muttered under her breath "Dirty cheater…"

* * *

><p><strong>We're <em>still<em> not at the Kagenes' huh? Well, I don't have any inspiration on that yet and so I might going to delay that a bit more. **

**(1)** "Really"

**(2) **The romaji for the Japanese word "wait", not the English word.

**Thank you for reviewing CuriousSisters, TsundereMe and Varshe05.**

**Akuma: Huh? OH! I was talking about for myself, in Australia the school year starts in late January or early February. And lucky for me the school term ends by the end of next week.**

**Hikari: S-so innocent... YES! There's still some purity in this world, even at that age! Ahem, so anyways er... like Akuma said.**

**It's also nice to know that you two can now use an account.**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling and/or punctuation errors. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I _just_ started to reread Witch Hunt since this morning because I felt bored. I know, I have an _awesome_ life. (Note the sarcasm) Oh! And, I bought an automatic pocket watch today! Nothing special compared to those two hundred dollars one — actually, it was a tenth of that number — but I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Play Station, or Call of Duty.**

* * *

><p>After a while Enna came downstairs to the kitchen alone, she sighed before asking "Do you kids want to go anywhere or something?"<p>

"Where's mother?" questioned Rin.

"She just had a bit of an upset stomach and wasn't feeling well, but don't worry it'll be fine."

"Oh. Okay." She nodded.

Enna smiled and clapped her hands together before asking once again, "So~ You wanna go anywhere before we go to Rin-chan's friends' house? It's still early after all."

"Crap!" Lenka remembered something and ran upstairs straight away, "I forgot to pack my things!"

"Ah!" Rin realised that neither did she, "Me too!" She soon followed Lenka upstairs leaving Enna and Rinta in the kitchen.

Rinta turned to his mum "Give me some credit, at least I remembered. Oh, and… can we just play games on the PS3 instead?"

—In the Kagenes' residence (since I don't know what else to do)—

Rei woke up earlier then Rui this time which was quite a surprise considering Rui was an early riser. He got out of bed and went to the toilet to do his business before going downstairs to the lounge room. He turned on the Play Station 3 and TV before putting the game Modern Warfare 3 in and sat around two metres away from the screen.

Normally he would have been happy under the circumstances since Rui would usually give an earful on how much he played but today he was ticked off to no end because of one of the enemy's newb — who wasn't actually a newb and probably just someone who made a new account — whose account name was "ImzeAWEsum&Rui'sMAwyf" **(1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, couldn't think of anything.<strong>

**(1)** "I'm the awesome and Rui's my wife" I'm pretty sure you can see why Rei's ticked off.

**Thank you Lotte-sama, narwhalinsanity and CuriousSisters for reviewing, here are the replies:**

**Lotte-sama: **Er...um... idk...

**narwhalinsane: **that's okay, no problem, but you probably read the rest by now so... idk what else to say.

**CuriousSisters (I wasn't sure who to direct this to) : **Skirts... they should just burn in hell and die... I share your pain Akuma! — oh wait... are you allowed to where pants underneath them?

Hikari: (comment on the "what's yaoi and yuri?" I really hope you didn't google it...) Um... *blink* er... those two are _very _different yet are two sides on the same coin and... I am not saying more.

Akuma: *pats back* that's so sad...

**Sorry for any errors.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been four weeks... What did I do during that time? I downloaded the trial version for Paint Tool SAI, found out that sele-P is going to release an album (I'm currently using the front cover as my avatar) and... school er... not much really. - Oh! The boxart for VY1V3 is pretty, was release yesterday, um... Yeah. That's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the morning they spent time watching playing on the Play Station 3 who was repeatedly killed by the same person before anyone else can get him. Then they had McDonalds for lunch. Rin got a happy meal; Lenka got a medium double cheeseburger meal; Enna got a medium big mac meal and Rinta got a large big mac. Lenka rolled her eyes after hearing what he order but he defended himself with the excuse that he was a "fast growing boy". (He also ate half of his mother's chip.)<p>

"So," the mother began, "How was your time here?" She asked her chilren.

"It's been well," Lenka replied, "only problem was that Rinta's been an a-"

"Language!" the mother cut in.

"Oh," Lenka took a glance a Rin and nodded, "Right. A jerk. You know, I bet he isn't even listening."

The three turned their heads to him to see that he was finishing his burger.

"At least he doesn't make a mess or disgusting noises when he eats." Enna stated.

"True" Rin agreed.

—Later—

"Sorry to bother you like this." Enna said as she entered the house.

"Nonsense, the more the merrier. I'm just surprised that you came just after noon. You're Enna's sister right? I certainly can see the resemblance." Prima said.

"We get that a lot." She smiled then let out a sigh. "I was thinking of taking them to the arcade but then Rinta started arguing that he wanted to come here."

Rinta popped out behind his mother with his face filled with what seemed to be amazement. "You're Rui's mother? I thought you were her sister!"

Prima chuckled at the boy, "That would have worked better if you were in high school and I've comfirmed that I was they're mother."

"Damn." Rinta muttered then asked, "So, it the lovely Rui-chan here?"

"Bedroom, upstairs, second door to the left." She instructed.

"Thanks." And with that, he hurried upstairs.

Lenka sweat dropped and muttered "So that's why he wanted to come here so much…" she then turned to Rin "Let's go."

"Okay." Rin and Lenka followed upstairs. Once they got to the room they saw Rei and Rinta growling at eachother.

"What happened this time?" Lenka asked in a bored tone even though she could tell what's the problem.

"Well," Rui began, "Rinta came in then when they noticed each other they growled." She explained.

Lenka face palmed "Idiots…"

"What are you watching?" Rin asked, noticing the screen in the bedroom playng something.

"Lion King." The raven-haired girl answered and patted the spot next to her. "Wanna watch?"

Both of the blonde girls turned to each other before shrugging and sat next to Rui, not bothering about the boys glaring daggers at eachother.

—With the mothers—

"Want a drink?" asked Prima as they entered the lounge room next to the kitchen.

Enna sat on a seat and said "That'll be great, thanks."

"What would you like?" Prima asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Tea, please."

"Ah, I thought so." She said while going through the cabinet and got out a box of tea bags, a jar of instant coffee and coffee sweetener. "You seem to be the type that drinks tea."

"Really?" The blonde woman blinked, "I didn't know

"Guess you can call it a sixth sense," she turned on the electric kettle, "or intuition, same difference." She shrugged and took out a white china mug and two mugs from the counter, one black with white and grey music notes, the other plain red. "So… I heard your son fancies my daughter." She let out a small laugh.

"Trust me, it's more than that," Enna rolled her eyes, "He's heads over heels for her."

Prima took a tea bag and put it in the white mug then opened the jar of coffee and put around a teaspoon of coffee in the other mugs and added the coffee sweetener into the black one. "Well this will turn out interesting." She then walked to the fridge and opened it, "Is there any drinks or snacks you children might like?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." The blonde was about to stand up until the other woman cut her off.

"I insisted." She said as she took out an orange.

"Well… Lenka likes sweets, but then again, who doesn't? And Rinta likes anything as long as it's edible — wait, maybe not the bitter stuff."

The dark hair woman chuckled "I see." She took a knife and cut it into slices before putting them into a plate and then took out a packet of assorted biscuits. Once the kettle switched off she poured the water into the mugs and took a teaspoon to stir the coffee so it was able to dissolve faster then took another teaspoon and put it in the white one. She then took the white and red mugs out onto the coffee table. "Here." She said as she placed the white mug in front of the blonde woman.

She took it with a "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Prima smiled and went back into the kitchen and place the plate with oranges on top of the packet of biscuits and lifted it in one hand and the black mug in the other. When she got out of the kitchen she excused herself with "I'll give this to the kids, plus Rei's probably cranky for not having his coffee."

Enna nodded in dismiss and went back to her drink, after Prima left she just noticed something and stared at the direction Prima left.

"You give your children coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh, I want to finish this story soon so I can move to something else but... It doesn't look like that's happening anytime soon.<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing CuriousSisters, Vampireknight16 and varshe05.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've been busy, lazy, then busy. Had anyone listened to the new song Natsu-P made three days ago, **_**【神威がくぽ KAITO 鏡音レン】「背徳の記憶〜****The Lost Memory〜」オリジナル曲**_**? And I give up. Natsu-P probably is making it GakupoxLen and I'm still hoping for KaitoxLen **— **that is probably going to be one-sided if that pairing is ever going to exist in the song/story/plot.**

**_Imitation Black_ was the main trigger that got me into yaoi and the sequal_ 背徳の記憶〜The Lost Memory〜_ is probably the thing that makes regret it. For those who support GakupoxLen, congratulations you got the pairing you want. I'm going to stop my rant now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, or Modern Warfare.**

* * *

><p>Somehow the boys were able settled down and watched Lion King in peace without biting each other's head off. "Lion King is just that awesome." Lenka said as they walked downstairs into the living room and saw the mothers getting along quite well.<p>

"Prima-san, I was wondering, what do you do for a living?" Enna asked eagerly.

"Hm…" the raven haired woman looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Nope, I retired early and now I just help my husband with what ever I can help him with, like making him a cup of coffee." She broke into a grin.

Enna sweat dropped and wondered whether the enitre family drinks coffee, then she noticed the children "Did you kids already finished watching the movie?"

The children replied with either a nod or a "yes".

"Why don't we bake a cake then?" Prima suggested, clapping her hands together.

"What kind of cake?" Enna asked while her brain had already made a guess.

"Coffee, of course!"

Enna sweat dropped once again and gave a nervous smile "Wouldn't a chocolate cake be more suited for the children?"

"You're right, okay chocolate mud cake it is!"

—Later, time skip— (because I'm lazy)

They were now waiting for the cake to be baked. The boys decided to play on the Play Station 3, and of course they were having a deathmatch, shooting at eachother on the game Modern Warfare 2.

And the girls were going through something on an iPad, no one was sure what exactly but no one really cared as long as it didn't make Rin cry.

The mothers were going through some photo albums of the tiny chibi Kagene twins.

"Oh my god! Rei-kun is so cute~ And Rui is just too adorable~ If I was in my teenage years then I would have definitely kidnapped then!" Enna squeled in delight.

"Please don't. Rei was, and still is, very picky with everything; if the milk is not warm enough, go back downstairs and put it in the microwave; if there isn't enough coffee sweeter in the coffee, add more; if there is too much then start it over again; if dinner isn't good then you might as well order take out. For him, everything must he prefect, for him.

"Rui, on the other hand was a good child but I think that she had been together with Rei so long that he rubbed off on her. She stuck with him like velcro for a long." Rei snicked at this but said nothing. Prima continued on her ranting "There was this one period —I think it was for six months— where she acted cold to people — although it wasn't as cold as Rei, it was still cold and _so_ out of character for her."

Rui frowned but still kept her eyes on the iPad "_Mum._ Can you not talk about it?"

"See?" Prima said to Enna.

Rin blinked, recalling, "Was that the around time when you pulled Kaai-san's hair?"

Rui nodded, with her eyes still locked onto the iPad. "Mm-hm."

Lenka was alarmed by the lack of deny and shifted away from Rui and closer to Rin. Rinta was startled and turned to face them. "You can't be serious! There's no way that the lovely Rui would do such a thing!"

"**_Can __we _not _talk __about _**_**it?**_" Rui yelled before tossing the iPad on the couch and running upstairs to her room.

"Very smart." Rei said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He stood up and followed his sister up.

Rinta shrugged and went back to the game, taking every opportunity to kill Rei every time he had.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is how Rinta lost interest in Rui, his perfect image of her shattered.<strong>

**Was Rui a bit too out of character? Actually, the answer is obvious so you don't need to answer. It's probably because I didn't write this in a while.**

**Thank you CuriousSisters, Vampireknight16, Varshe05 and other readers for still reading, I was surprised to see it still being read even though nothing was happening.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas/late Christmas/Happy Boxing day, which ever one you choose. Sorry I was lazy (again) then I was busy on Christmas and Christmas eve.**

**Starting from this chapter on I will be referring Rinta as "Rinto" since saying "Lenka and Rinta" sounds weird to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>Rin turned out to be the one to check up on the Kagenes instead since she was the one of the closet people they knew and wasn't the mother who started the topic in the first place. She twisted the door knob and took a peek inside before opening the door completely. Rui crying into Rei's shoulder and Rei trying confort her.<p>

The thing is, Rei isn't exactly the best at expressing any sincere kind affections and would feel awkward under the circumstances. So it wasn't surprising that his body was tensed as he was patting Rui's back. His face had a disturbed look as if he saw and smelt someone throwing up. And because of this, it is better to ignore it than to be upset over it because that won't help at all. So Rui ignored it, knowing his intentions were good. (A/n: Although he _can_ try to improve. *cough*) Rin was relieved to see her friend better, although not 100 percent great.

"Rui-chan…" Rin's voice broke into the air, grabbing both of the Kagene's attentions. Rui pulled away from her brother and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Sorry… I made you worry, didn't I?" Rei decided to keep his mouth closed this time instead of saying 'Duh, isn't it obvious?'

"We're friends after all." Rin explained with a smile.

The three arrived downstairs after Rui washed her face. Rinto and Lenka were the first too aproach them.

"Are you okay?" Rinto asked, frowning in concern. Even though his perfect image of her was ruined and is not interested in her anymore, that didn't mean he was heartless. He's just an idiot.

"Yeah." Rui replied, her voice cracking a bit and tried to give her best smile.

"Er… I gotta go toilet!" He exclaimed and rushed out of the room.

"Just follow the hallway!" Prima shouted. And shortly after heard a slam.

"Hm… he didn't look like he needed to go to the toilet a few minutes ago…" Lenka wondered.

"Maybe he just didn't notice." Rei said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter...<strong>

**Thank you Ohihihi, Mitsu, CuriousSisters, Vampireknight16 and TsunereMe for reviewing! *bows***

**Ohihihi: Sorry... I don't think I can do that...**

**Mitsu: Really? Thanks! That makes me glad.**

**Hikari and Akuma: Happy (late) Birthday~! Congrats on being 18 now.**

**Vampireknight16: Honestly, I have NO idea on why I did that. Or maybe because I like Rui being with Rei (but I don't plan on doing that here since they're siblings AND 10 year olds) that I was a bit ticked off with Rinta all over her.**

**TsundereMe: It's so long since I've seen you! I've wondered where you went. **


	19. Christmas extra SPOILERS

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! (Well, it's placed after Losing a Brother comes to an end so... yeah.) But I tried to make it as vague as I could.**

**I felt like doing something Christmas-y so this happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>The blonde girl stared at herself in the mirror, adjusting her ribbon on her head before giving an approving nod. She was about to turn away but then her eyes caught sight of a rectangular wooden box with a crank handle sticking out. She brought it closer to her and opened the lid to reveal the mechanism of a music box. She began to turn the crank handle as she let the melody play. Anyone who listened to it would have been overcome with a sense of nostalgia, and she was no exception. A bitter smile grace her face as reminisced the past.<p>

_Rin was excited to see what was inside the box that Len had just given her. She quickly took off the ribbon on it and opened the lid. Inside was the plush bear she wanted._

"_Thanks Len, I love it!" She exclaimed brightly and hugged it. She knew he would get her this, mainly because the two would tell want they wanted for Christmas but that didn't mean that she doesn't like it. "Here's yours." She handed him his present that no than twenty centimetres in length and no thicker than six centimetres, wrapped in a red Christmas wrapping paper with reindeers, stars, Santa's, Christmas trees, etc._

_He took it and smiled. "Thank you." He said and unwrapped it, showing him two packets of a invisible ink pen with the UV light at the other end. Len was confused on why she would buy him two of them._

"_It's boring if you can't send the secret messages to anyone." She explained._

"_Thanks!" He said once more._

She keep cranking the handle as the music box repeated once again. That was the last time she spent Christmas with him. A few weeks ago she felt lonely not having a kid to spend Christmas with.

A blonde woman knocked on her bedroom door, although it was already opened. "Rin, Rinto and Lenka are waiting for you in the living to open presents."

"Just wait a bit." She hasty placed back the music box back to the place it was and quickly rushed into the living room and smiled seeing her cousins waiting for her, although Rinto's hand was inching towards the largest present addressed to him.

She should have more faith in her family and friends, because no matter what, they'll be there for no matter what.


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry**…** It's been four weeks yet I gave such a short chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"Why can't we have the cake <em>now<em>?" Rinto whined as his eyes fixed on the cake that was placed on the cake cooling rack.

_"Dog."_

Rei wondered why the word didn't come to him sooner when he saw the blonde boy. Could it be that the boy's idiocy is highly contagious? The younger boy watched the blonde and jotted down the odd behaviours and habits, such as he'll eat anything as long as it's edible; he (used to) follow Rui around like a lost puppy and wag his tail whenever she pays attention to him… what else were there? Well, he has plenty of time so he can just write the rest later. He chucked the note pad away not caring where it landed.

"Sorry, we have to wait for it to cool before putting the icing on it." Prima answered.

"_Eeeeh_? Why? It tastes good already, plus the fresher the better!" He pouted.

Prima kept her smile"…Fine, you seem to be eager anyway."

"Yes!" Rinta punched his fist in the air.

Enma was looking through an old album. "Ah!" Her eyes widen in surprise at the photograph. "Prima-san!" She quickly rushed to her side and pointed at the photo. "This is you, right?" She half shouted.

"Errr… yes?" She answered, not sure why Enma was making a big deal out of it. All that it was was her in her older teen years wearing a light green off-shoulder gown**(1)** holding a large bouquet of flowers standing next to — oh wait… right, that was the reason.

Enma squealed in dellight and grabbed Prima's hand "I never thought I'd actually meet you!"

Prima sweatdropped _'Of course you didn't, you were hoping to meet the main lead instead.'_

"Questions! How did it feel to meet Sweet Ann? I loved her when I was a child! Still do!"

'_Oi… don't act like that when you didn't even bother to remember my face or my name… But… everyone loved Ann anyway. ' _"Well," Prima tried to get her hand back but Emna had a strong grip on it. "I don't remember much but she was pretty energetic."

"_And?_" Enma was obviously expecting more.

Prima sighed and said the things the blonde woman was expecting. "It was the most amazing thing I have ever encountered in my life that I thought I was going to get a heart attack and die." She said in a sarcastic tone that came undetected by the blonde, that, or she again was just hearing what she wanted.

Rei took the photo out of Enma's hand that was some how magically safe from any creases. What he saw shocked him and in a low voice he grumbled "There's no way this shy loli girl can be the woman I call 'mother.'"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Prima in an irritated manner, hearing him clean and clear.

Rin and Rinta took a look at the photograph, a grin came up to Rinta's lips. "Yep, Rui-chan definitely takes after her mother in looks."

"Eeeeh? I thought you're over her!" Lenka butted in.

"_HA?_ Who said _that_?" He demanded.

At this point Lenka was confused, "Wasn't your perfect image of her shattered or something?"

"So? Perfect image shattered, so what? She's still my ideal girl. (Well, closest to.) There's no way I can find a perfect girl like that in this time and era." He waved off. "Rei, wanna go for another match?"

"Yeah, okay." He shrugged. Then both the boys sat in front of the TV and started to shoot eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked better it when Rinta was head over heels for Rui, even if it was one-sided.<strong>

**(1) **Know Prima's box art design for the Taiwan release? Yeah, that_._

**Rin didn't get much of an appearance... Maybe next chapter or something.**

**Thank you CuriousSisters, i-ismonstarr-RAWR, Vampirekinght16 and Ohihihi for reviewing, and other readers.**

**CuriousSisters: I am definitely jealous. How was/is it in Japan?**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR: Yes! New reader! I'm so happy... *teary eyes***

**Vampireknight16: Yeah, it is. Maybe I make a new fanfic with Len as the protagonist... later, I want to finish this off first.**

**Ohihihi: Yeah, she moves houses but it's still close to the area she currently lives in, so she still goes to the same school.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I not very sure anymore… I _think_ about two or three chapters ago I planned on using "Rinto" but then I went back to using "Rinta" without realising it. Sorry if you got confused. And here's my excuse for not updating: I had two addictions, one after the other… I regret NOTHING! There was this other reason, I got a new laptop and everything was on my old one. And... I had city experience this week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

"Okay, what do you want for dinner kids?" Prima asked them, turning her head away from Enma. She was going to buy some groceries anyway, she might as well make something they want.

"Anything good is fine." Rinta replied, not taking his off the screen.

"We don't mind." The girls replies simultaneously.

"Stir-fried noodles. _Yes_, I mean the Chinese one. Make sure you get egg noodles, I don't want udon as a subsitute. Get sui choy, baby corn and chicken for it as well." Rei answered.

"Crap, I was hoping you wouldn't answer, you're too picky with your food." The mother shook her head while getting out of her seat.

"And what? Feed us instant curry because you feel lazy? Like I'll let _that_ happen." He snorted.

"All right, all right, I get it. I'm a mother, I should more responsible." She waved off. "Enma, can you take care of the kids? Thanks." She left the room before anyone can speak more.

"Great… now I have no one to talk to." The blonde woman sulked, of course, none of the kids cared, they were too absorbed in what they were doing.

—Time skip—

Rui perked up at the sound of a car coming into the drive. "Daddy's home~!" She hopped off the couch and ran to the door to greet her father. "Dad! Dad! Did you get it?" She asked excited.

"Calm down," He ruffled her hair, "Here." He handed her the light novel that she wanted. She squealed with delight and took it happily. Her father sighed, "I don't understand why you don't get it yourself; you were out yesterday too, right? And I give you 1000 yen each week, I know it doesn't sound much, but you don't even use it."

"Heheh~ I want to save up for just in case something appears and it costs a lot."

"Well, I don't mind getting it for you since this is the end of your collection of this series right?"

"Nope~ I'm also collecting the manga adaptation of it too." She claimed happily, her aura sparkling. The father sweat dropped.

'_I should lower her allowance since she doesn't even use it.'_

"I was quite surprised you knew when it came out. It was released just yesterday." He changed the topic.

"It's possible when you have the internet." Rei answered from behind. Just casually leaning on the wall. "You don't seriously believe she only goes online to play mini games do you?"

"So this is what Rui likes?" Rinta ask, popping out of nowhere. He examined the book, "If Rui wants the next instalment for the manga then you can come and ask me instead." He declared. There was a moment of silence before Rui let out a small giggle.

"Really? You're a great guy, Rinta!" Rui beamed. And that moment, Rinta felt like the happiest person alive. He gave a cheesy grin in return.

"Rui," Rei started, "go make me a sandwich." He deadpanned.

"What? Why would I? I'm not your maid you know!" She yelled, but still stormed to the kitchen anyway.

"I'm guessing you're Rinta?" The man smiled. "You're just like how they described you."

"Rui talked about me? That's great!" He beamed, proud he made such great effort. Rei facepalmed and started to drag Rinta away. "Let's continue the game…"

'_I'm going to feel sorry for that kid.'_ The father thought as he sigh. Now, entering Enma.

"You're Prima-san's husband?" She inspected him from head to toe, "Your so plain no matter how I look at you, I don't see why she would pick you as her husband."

'_And I don't see why I have to accept this bullcrap from you.'_' "There's no need for a reason when it comes to love." He smiled, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Cliché on top of that… I'm Enma."

"Nero." He replied. (**a/n:** Don't ask me why it's Prima/Nero, even I find it strange.) "I'm guessing my wife went out? How long?"

"About twenty minutes I think?"

"Alright then…" He averted his eyes from her and went to the kitchen. "Here, let me give that to Rei."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm VERY sorry about taking four weeks just to upload a two-page chapter, I'll try to make two pages within ten days for the next one!<strong>

**Ohihihi: Thanks.**

**CuriousSisters: Hahaha... homework. *gloom* My holidays were nice, thanks for asking.**

**Vampireknight16: Yeah.**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR: I'll try faster! Promise!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Over twenty days... way too long.**

**I forgot that another SCL project album was coming out this month. O.O**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Old man! When are you going to introduce and invite me in? Actually, I'll invite myself in —thank you very much." She hopped in and slipped off her shoes. She barged into the room, treating the place as if it was her house. She flipped her hair back and stood in an arrogant stance that screamed "B**CH" and of course she was blonde and good looking.<p>

"No wonder I felt like I forgot something, so it was you, Lily." Nero said in a monotone voice, not like he cared about the fifteen-year-old girl much, she could take care of herself. He started to check something on his iPhone.

"_What?_ You actually forgot me? _Me?_ You're cute, beloved niece? What the hell is wrong with you man — I'm fabulous."

Rei scowled at his cousin, "Same as ever aren't you? B*tch."

Lily smirked at him, "Same to you, damn brat." Yep, definitely the character you would hate in a novel.

"Lily? You're back? Welcome! Guys, this is Lily, cousin, lives with us on and off." Rui introduced, and unlike her brother, she seemed happy. "Lily, this is Rin." She patted Rin's shoulders and pushed her closer so Lily could take a better look.

Rin felt nervous all the sudden. It was probably because it was her first time meeting Lily. She may not know Lily, but she knows _of_ Lily. The Kagene twins spoke of her time to time, both with completely different expressions, she didn't know what to expect.

"What's up you? You're all nervous for some reason, it's not like I'm going to bite you…yet." Rin jumped while Lily grinned before scanning the room and examined the people. "Rei. Explain."

"What? They were born that way, nothing I can do about it." He shrugged.

'Born that way'? Did she have a problem with them or something?

"But WHY? You know I like being a blonde with blue eyes, yet, _why_ are there so many blondes? The ratio is _6:2_!" She emphasised. Yes, she likes her hair because she's popular for having natural blonde hair. Well, that and having a nice figure and good looks. But now, she's practically surrounded by blondes. She face palmed.

Rei snickered, "Serves you right." He muttered.

She glared at him before smacking his head. "Whatever, I still got my looks and spunky personality to back me up so I'm in not much of a threat."

"Oh _really_? Remember that classmate of yours— what was her name? Oh, right, _Mizki_?" He reminded, "She wasn't a blonde, personality completely different to yours but she almost had the equivalent amount of boys chasing after her in the school."

"Yes, almost, but she was _completely_ devoted to that one boy, it was quite pitiful," She shook her head sympathetically, "he hated her for some reason but even now, she devotes herself to him."

"WHAT? Mizki-san still loves him?" Rui asked in shock. "I thought she would get over him by now."

"I know right?" Lily agreed, "I know they were childhood friends and all, but still! So instead of seeing her as a rival, I feel the need to take her under my wing. I tried hook her up with someone but _no_, she knows what it's like to be in a unrequired-love relationship and doesn't want people experience it because of her, and in the end she'll still love that guy."

Rui sighed and patted her tears away with a handkerchief, "What a sad love story she has."

"Okay, change of topic, who's winning?" She asked as she dropped herself onto couch in front of the TV, crossing her legs on the foot seat.

"Me." Rei answered. He and Rinta went back to their battle.

"Oh." Lily replied uncaringly as she took out her iPod and unwrapped her monster beats earphones' cable and began blasting it to the point that you could even hear it even though they were in her ears.

"Is she always like this?" Rinta asked.

"Yeah," Rui answered, "Isn't she great?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

Lenka sweat dropped, "Y-yeah, okay…"

"Rui-chan sure admires Lily-san, ne?" Rin said.

"Of course, she's like a big sister! She does what she likes and no one can stop her. When she wants something, she gets it. If she doesn't want to do something, she won't, no matter what people say. She doesn't care what people think of her, she's that confident."

"Don't you mean arrogant?" Inserted Rei.

"You're just angry that she's more stubborn then you and wins." Rui snickered. The two started glaring at eachother.

"I get it now…" Lenka observed.

"Get what?" Rinta and Rin asked.

"It's not really Lily that she admires, it's the part that she defeats Rei that she admires. "

"Wha?" This confused Rinta.

"Sibling rivalry."

The three blondes turned their heads to the source of the voice, which came from Lily. She got up from her seat and started walking toward the exit.

"Blonde guy, back to your game. Old man, my luggage." She commanded

Nero signed, "Okay then," he stood up and took out his car keys from his pocket. "I don't get why you bring your things, you end up leaving most of them here anyway and you refuse to let us clean out your room."

"They're my things!" She argued as they got to the car.

"Right. Yours. Untouchable."

"Damn right, my things are sacred things that will go on the museum displays once I leave this Earth."

"Pardon? I think my ears are getting old. Repeat one more time?"

"Why would I? Your fault for not listening properly."

"You became ruder the past year." He stated.

"What? You didn't realise? Blame the boyfriend…" She was about to continue until her uncle talked for her.

"Because you are never at fault am I right?"

"Correct."

—Meanwhile, inside—

"I think I understand how Rui feels." Lenka said with a faint blush on cheeks. Rin nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?" The boys turned around from their game simultaneously. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know!" Lenka yelled, "It's probably the aura she gives off!" She defended.

Although the boys said nothing but their thoughts hanged in the air. "What aura?"

"You don't think she's planning on making a harem with both genders do you?" Rinta asked Rei in a low whisper.

"No way, narcissist but still straight." He answered. It was a mystery to them, no one understood how Lily manage to attract girls like that, even the girls themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Was this supposed to end with forgiveness or revenge? Damn...<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing: i-is-monstarr-RAWR, Ohihihi, Halios Mililios Vampirekinght16.**


End file.
